Rosario Vampire Origins
by Crash5020
Summary: Since birth, Naruto lived in an orphanage with his two best friends Gohan and Sonic. Their days were quite normal until Naruto met a certain woman.
1. RosarioVampire Origins Chapter 1

At Happy Days Orphanage…

Gohan: Naruto…

Naruto: Yeah?

Gohan: Why are we in a bathtub on top of a hill…while naked?

Naruto: Because Sonic wanted to take a speed bath.

Gohan:…

Sonic: Let's get started! Hedgehog style.

Soon Naruto tipped the tub and they started to slide down the hill, until they hit a rock. They were flung out of the tub to in front of the orphanage and the tub shattered.

Sonic: That's not good.

?: Naruto!Gohan!Sonic!

The three turn around.

Naruto: Hi there, Ms. Puffins.

After putting their clothes on; Naruto, Gohan, and Sonic were taken to Ms. Puffins office.

Ms. Puffins: Boys …How many times are you brought in here?

Gohan: Every day.

Ms. Puffins: Exactly! Every day you do something horrifically dangerous!

Sonic: Name one time.

Ms. Puffins: Today, you broke my bathtub.

Sonic: Okay…Name two.

Ms. Puffins: The other day you caused a fire in the kitchen with a smoke bomb.

Sonic: I bet you can't name three.

Ms. Puffins: You caused a worldwide blackout on Christmas trying out some experimental Christmas lights. Look, the point is that no one wants to adopt dangerous kids like you.

Naruto (whispers to Sonic): Says the woman with 10 divorces.

Ms. Puffins: I heard that!

Later that night, the boys were in their bunks.

Sonic: Do you think that Ms. Puffins is right?

Naruto: Please. When is she right about anything?

Gohan: Are there really someone who would want us?

Naruto: Of course.

Naruto turns to the window and says…

Naruto: Somewhere out there is someone who wants us.

Little did he know that somewhere else a vampiric mistress is wondering to herself…

?: Where are you, Naruto?

The next day… Naruto, Gohan, and Sonic are fishing at a nearby lake.

Naruto: We're not getting a bite. Gohan…

Gohan: Fine.

Gohan takes off his clothes and sticks his tail in the water. A giant fish notices and tries to bite, but missed and Sonic threw his cane at it, piercing it.

Sonic: Woo! We're having fish tonight!

Naruto: See it wasn't that bad, right Gohan?

Gohan: Can I just put my clothes back on now?

On their way back to the orphanage, the three noticed that there were people putting up decoration.

Naruto: Hey look. They're getting ready for the annual orphan ball, where they show off all the orphanes to parents who want to adopt children.

Sonic: We know Naruto. We've been to it eight times.

Gohan: Maybe this year someone will adopt us.

Naruto: Boys it's time to grab the monkey suits and showoff.

Gohan and Sonic: Ooookkaaaaayyyy….

Naruto: After we finish eating the fish.

Gohan and Sonic: Hurray!

Later that night…

Ms. Puffins: Welcome everyone, welcome. Tonight we will have you meet our children to see which one you want to adopt.

Naruto: Gohan, are you ready yet?

Gohan: Almost. Sonic go set up confetti shooters.

Sonic: Okay

Sonic runs around the room while Gohan puts the finishing touches to his new invention.

Sonic: Finished.

Gohan: Alright. It's ready

Sonic: What does it do?

Gohan: It shoots edible confetti. We just need to push this red button.

Naruto: Done.

Naruto pushes the button on the confetti starts shooting out, until a malfunction happened and the confetti shooters exploded and were set on fire.

Sonic: Uh-oh!

Gohan: That's not supposed to happen.

Naruto: You think!

Ms. Puffins: NARUTO! GOHAN!SONIC! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Naruto, Gohan, Sonic: Uhhhhh… nothing.

Ms. Puffins: You ruined the party! This is why you were here since your birth! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU!

After cleaning up the area, Naruto was approached by a woman.

?: Are you Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto: Yeah, who are you?

?: I am Akasha Bloodriver.

Naruto: Well, if you're looking to adopt any kids; they're all asleep, come back tomorrow.

Akasha: Actually, I was looking for you.

Naruto: Huh?

Akasha: I'm here to take you home with me.

Naruto: Really?

Akasha: Yep.

So the next day, Naruto packed his things and headed ouside.

Gohan: Hey wait!

Naruto turned around and noticed Gohan and Sonic running behind him.

Sonic: You're leaving?

Naruto: Yeah. I've been adopted.

Gohan: So this is goodbye.

Naruto: No, we'll meet again.

Sonic: Until that day.

Naruto: Yep, Until then.

Naruto enters a car with Akasha and leaves the orphanage.

To be continued…


	2. RosarioVampire Origins Chapter 2

After an hour round trip, Naruto and Akasha arrived at the Shuzen Estate.

Naruto: Whoa.

Akasha: Impressive, isn't it?

Naruto: Yeah.

Akasha: Why don't you take a look around? I'll go get Issa.

Naruto: Okay.

Akasha leaves as Naruto heads to a cliff with a view of the house.

Naruto: Wow.

?: Hey, who are you?

Naruto turns around to see a silver haired girl.

Naruto: Huh?

?: You're on Shuzen property.

Naruto: I'm new here. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?

?: I'm Moka Akashiya.

Naruto: So how old are you?

Moka: I'm eight.

Naruto: So am I. So tell me about this place. Why is this place filled with a lot of people?

Moka: The Shuzen estate is home to many vampires.

Naruto: Vampires! (This is bad. I'm not a vampire; I'm a Nine-Tailed Fox!)

Moka: What's wrong?

Naruto: Nothing. Why don't we head back to the estate.

So, Naruto and Moka head to the house until they heard screaming. They turn around and noticed two boys being chased by a sword carrying red haired girl.

Naruto: Gohan?! Sonic?!

Gohan: Naruto! Make her stop!

?: I got you two know!

Moka then roundhouse kicks the girl into submission.

Moka: Kokoa, what are you doing?

Kokoa: I'm trying to get rid of the intruder.

Sonic: She's crazy! She tried to steal my ancestor's cane!

Naruto: Forget that, what are you guys doing here?

Gohan: Well Sonic said "let's jump on top of the car" and we followed you here.

Moka: Kokoa, I don't know about those two but, the blonde kid is staying here with us.

Naruto: Who is she?

Moka: This is my little sister, Kokoa Shuzen.

Naruto(whispers to Gohan and Sonic): Is it too late to go back to the orphanage? Ms. Puffins was bad but, I think this girl could kill us.

When arriving back to the manor, the group ran into Kahlua.

Kahlua: Hello there.

Naruto: (She seems nice compared to our red head.)

Kahlua: Who are these guys?

Moka: I think they're going to live here.

Kahlua: Nice to meet you. I'm Kahlua Shuzen.

Naruto: I'm Naruto.

Gohan: I'm Gohan.

Sonic: I'm Sonic.

At that moment Akasha came outside.

Akasha: Oh good, you all already met.

Akasha turns her attention to Gohan and Sonic.

Akasha: Did you two enjoy the ride?

Sonic: Yeah it wa…wait huh?

Gohan: You knew?

Akasha: Of course.

Sonic: Well at least we don't have to hide.

Akasha: Alright everyone it's time to go meet your father.

Akasha then leads the kids to a big room in the center of the house. At one end there was a desk in which Issa Shuzen stands up and walks towards Naruto.

Issa: It is nice to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Likewise.

Issa: I see you brought some friends.

Naruto: Mm-hmm. This is a big place you got here.

Issa: Yes. The Shuzen estate is home to many vampires. And now it is home to a Tailed Beast too.

Naruto: Thanks.

Issa: Moka, can you show these boys to their rooms?

Moka: Okay.

Moka leads Naruto, Gohan, and Sonic to their rooms.

Moka: By the way, dad's having one of fancy parties tonight so wear a tuxedo and try to look sharp.

Naruto, Gohan, Sonic: Okay.

After that, Moka left.

Naruto: A party huh?

Gohan: One of the fancy, non-crazy ones.

Sonic: Akasha must have not told Issa about last night.

Naruto: Well tonight, that's going to be different. No tricks, we're going to be on our best behavior.

Sonic: Who are you! And what did you do with Naruto!?

Naruto: Come on. You don't want to kick out of a place like this?

Sonic: A place with killer vampires, cute step-sisters where one tried to kill us. Of course we don't want to leave this place!

Gohan: Okay, we'll meet in front of our rooms in 5 hours.

5 hours later…

Naruto: My how time flies.

Gohan: Sonic, why are bringing your cane?

Sonic: I thought I carry upside down, like my ancestor Thaddius Winslow Cooper. He was the most gentlemen-like Cooper.

At that moment Moka came walking down the hall.

Moka: Hey guys.

Naruto: Hey little sis. Are you heading to the party?

Moka: Yeah. Hey Sonic you look like a real gentleman with your cane like that.

Sonic (to Gohan): Told you.

So the four of them walked to the party and met up with Akasha, Kahlua, and Kokoa.

Sonic: Good evening ladies. You look very dashing tonight.

Sonic kisses Kokoa's hand and she smashes his head with a hammer.

Sonic: Is it too late to go back to the orphanage? We snuck here, so we're not officially adopted.

Naruto: Where did you get that hammer from!?

Sonic: That's what you have to say!? Not stop trying to kill Sonic!?

Akasha: Kokoa, really.

Kokoa: He tempted me!

Sonic: It was a compliment!

Naruto (whispers to Gohan): When the party's over, you need to invent some kind of armor to block Kokoa's attacks.

Gohan: Mm-hmm.

Soon everyone gathered around the dinner table and sat down.

Naruto: So you're telling me you three sisters have different mothers?

Moka: Kokoa and Kahlua share the same mother. My birth mother is Akasha.

Naruto: That explains it.

Moka: Explains what?

Naruto: Kokoa's personality. There is no resemblance to Akasha there.

Moka: Mm-hmm.

Issa then stands up and says…

Issa: Tonight we are celebrating the arrival of three new members of the house; Naruto, Gohan, and Sonic. May there stay here be as nice as all of ours.

Soon everyone at the table starting clapping.

Issa: Now let us eat.

At that moment, the food started to arrive and placing the food on the table.

Sonic: Nice spread. Hey Kahlua, can you pass the blood…err ketchup.

Kahlua: Sure.

Kokoa: I can get you blood if you want.

Sonic: I'll respond to that as soon as you put the hammer away.

Gohan: Really have to invent some armor.

After the party, the boys walked back to their rooms

Naruto: That was the first party we went to a party without getting yelled at.

Gohan: That's because there wasn't an old bat with 10 divorces there.

Sonic: Whoa, I didn't think you could insult someone.

Gohan: Yeah… Well, I'm going to build that Kokoa armor.

Naruto: Alright, good night guys.

Gohan and Sonic: Good night.


	3. RosarioVampire Origins Chapter 3

Kokoa: Moka, I challenge you to a fight!

Moka: Not know Kokoa.

Naruto: I don't know Moka, it could kill 30 seconds.

Moka: Okay, I'll fight you Kokoa.

At that moment a baby fox came running out of a bush being followed by a huge robotic hunter with a huge hammer and net.

Moka: What is that?

Fox: It's the robot hunter.

Moka: Did that fox just talk?

Naruto: Who cares? I'm taking that robot down.

Naruto entered his four-tailed version 2 and the robot attacked him with its hammer. Naruto let out a huge roar which caused a shockwave that stooped the robot in its place. Naruto then used his tails to slice the hammer and left the robot unarmed. At that moment, Naruto thrusts his hands in the ground and then they erupt from under the robot three times their normal size and smashes the robot. After his hands return, Naruto returns to his normal form.

Fox: You're strong.

Naruto: Yeah…, so what's your name?

Fox: I'm called Razor.

Moka: So why were you running from that robot?

Razor: It's a long story. You see I come from a village of talking foxes.

Kokoa: Obviously.

Razor: It was peaceful until a human scientist stumbled upon us. He wanted to find out the reason we do stuff that regular animals can't do.

Moka: Like talk and running a village.

Razor: Right. He tried to capture us, but we fought back. When his first attempt didn't work, he built these robots to capture us. I was the last one left, so I ran off and that is how I got here.

Naruto: Okay. Then we'll go to your village, defeat the robot menace, and free the foxes!

Razor: Before I left, I grabbed a full schematic of his robot factory.

Naruto: But first we make a stop to Gohan's room!

A few minutes later…

Gohan: Hmm… That is one interesting story.

Naruto: I told you.

Gohan: Well, I think I found a way to stop the robot manufactory.

Sonic: Alright let's head there right now.

Akasha: Head where?

The group turned around and noticed Akasha standing in the doorway of Gohan's room.

Sonic: We are heading to a factory to liberate the oppressed.

Akasha: Okay. Have fun.

Razor: I'll lead you there.

Soon the kids headed into the forest and after 2 hours of walking they arrived at the robot factory.

Naruto: Okay Gohan, what's the plan?

Gohan: Well, Sonic and I will stop the robot manufactory while you, Razor, Moka, and Kokoa head to the upper level of the factory, free the foxes, and stop this mad scientist.

Naruto: Sounds like a plan.

The group entered the factory an/d they split up.

Sonic: Okay, what do we do now?

Gohan: First, we need to shut down the laser security in front of that door on the other side of the room.

Sonic: How do we do that?

Gohan: According to the blueprints, there are 3 emergency switches on 3 three of the machinery in here.

Sonic: Aren't they for the machines?

Gohan: No, they're just cleverly hidden.

Sonic: Okay. Consider it done.

Gohan: Also you have to pull the switches in a certain order. The order is green, red, then yellow.

Sonic: Okay.

Sonic dashes through the room pulling the switches in that specific order, shutting down the laser security.

Gohan: Alright. Let's move.

Sonic and Gohan goes through the door and runs down a long hallway with many doors with different labels.

Sonic: Robot arms, robot arms, "heads designed to look like me". Man I know it's good to be organized, but this is ridiculous!

Gohan and Sonic enter the door at the end of the hallway and enter the robot manufactory room.

Sonic: Alright, It's time to take this place down!

Gohan: I just need to hack that terminal over there.

Gohan heads over to the computer and starts to hack into it. At the moment the robots in the room activates.

Sonic: Uh, Gohan…

Gohan: Yeah?

Sonic: There are robots heading towards us!

Gohan: It must be a fail-safe for potential hackers. Sonic can you distract them?

Sonic: Maybe…

Meanwhile…

Naruto: We're almost there.

Naruto, Razor, Moka, and Kokoa arrive to the highest level of the factory and confront the scientist that kidnap the foxes.

Razor: There are the foxes! And the scientist!

Kokoa: Great! I can finally kick some butt.

Scientist: Ah…, I must thank you children for bringing the last fox here.

Naruto: Who do you think you are to kidnap these peaceful creatures?

Scientist: I am Dr. Ivan and I took these creatures to experiment with them and find out why they have human behavior.

Naruto: Look, they talk. Let's leave it there.

Dr. Ivan: How cute, Security!

At that moment robots showed up in the room.

Naruto: Razor, free the foxes from that cage. We'll deal with the robots.

Razor: How do I unlock it?

Naruto: Use your tail to pick the lock.

Razor: Okay.

Razor runs to the cage while Naruto enters his six-tailed version 2 state and charges through a row of robots. Moka then kicks a nearby robot's head toward Dr. Ivan, but he dodged it. Kokoa takes out her sword and started slicing down robots. Though they destroyed the robots more kept coming in.

Naruto: Where are they all coming from?

Meanwhile…

Sonic: How the hacking going Gohan?

Gohan: It's tough and the robots are being built faster all of a sudden.

Sonic: Well, what's wrong?

Gohan: This last password is a dozy.

Sonic: Is it like "I'm a genius"?

As he said that, Sonic spin dashed through a row of robots.

Gohan: Why didn't I think of that?

Gohan entered the phrase and the robot manufactory was shutdown.

Gohan: Alright, we did it. Now let's join the others.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Ivan: What's going on? Why are fewer robots coming?

Moka: Gohan and Sonic must have shut down the robot manufactory.

Naruto exited his version 2 state as Kokoa destroyed the last robot.

Dr. Ivan: My robots!

At that moment, Razor unlocked the cage and the foxes flooded out.

Dr. Ivan: My foxes! You kids will pay for this!

Kokoa: I don't think so!

Kokoa leaps toward Dr. Ivan, grabs him, and threw him out the factory. At that moment, Gohan and Sonic arrived.

Sonic: What did we miss?

Naruto: Kokoa just threw Dr. Ivan out of his own factory.

Sonic: Darn it Gohan, I told you we shouldn't have made that stop!

Gohan: I had to use the bathroom!

And so the kids and the foxes exited the building. When outside the foxes started to thank the kids for saving them until they felt the earth shaking. They look around and noticed a huge robot coming from the ground.

Dr. Ivan: Do you think you freaks of nature can escape me?!

Naruto: Guys, can back up a little?

Gohan: Naruto… are you…

Naruto: Yep.

Gohan takes the other and distances them from Naruto. The earth started shaking again and a red aura surrounded Naruto. Naruto starts growing and transforms into his nine-tailed form.

Naruto: It's time to finish this.

Naruto engages in a fight with the robot and attacks it with his claws. The robot pushes Naruto away and starts charging an energy attack. Naruto counters by charging a Tailed Beast Bomb and they both launch their attacks. Their attacks collide and the Tailed Beast Bomb absorbs the Robot's attack and hit both the robot and Dr. Ivan. After that, Naruto returned back to his normal form.

Village mayor: Young man, on the behalf of the villagers and I, we would like to thank you and your friends with these medals.

Naruto: Hey thanks!

After receiving the medals the kids started to head home. Before they left, Razor stooped them and asked to come with them.

Naruto: Sure

And so the group leaves with a new member.


End file.
